


Equestria

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Disguise, Duelling, Equestrian, Gen, Hacking, Humor, In-Jokes, Memes, Meta, My Little Pony References, Not Canon Compliant, Parody, Robots, Science Fiction, Secrets, The Matrix References, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Card games on robot horses!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Roboppy, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Equestria

Equestria

Author’s Note: Between Asana and Roboppy sharing a seiyuu, and the timely release of the Proxy Horse card, I couldn't not write this. None of this is canon, obviously; I’m just playing around with some crazy ideas. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

Card games on robot horses!

* * *

Rush Duels were a problem. At the rate Duelists were duelling and unknowingly accessing the anomalous program, the simulation would soon overload, and the computer characters in here would start noticing flaws in their digital utopia.

Goha Corporation wasn’t the picture of benevolence, but till present, there hadn’t been any major pushback against its management. Pushback you’d assume when a faceless business regulated your every move down to how and when you could trade your cards.

Rather, any dissent cropped up in the form of questions like those bothering Ohdo Yuga and Kirishima Roa: “Isn’t Goha too rigid?”

It would have been less a nuisance if Asana weren’t dealing with a two-front battle, from both within and outside the system. Mokuba hacking the mainframe under the hey-it’s-my-brother’s-name-spelt-backwards “Otes” avatar and galvanizing Ohdo Yuga to create Rush Duels threw a wrench into Asana’s carefully calculated plans.

On top of that, Atachi Mimi just discovered “President Goha” was no more than smoke, a SOLtiS Asana put in power to shadow-run the company for her.

“R6, what are you getting so twisted up about?”

Card games on motorcycles? Card games on _flying_ motorcycles? Try card games on heavy cavalry! Yes, card games on ROBOT HORSES!

Asana petted R6, her ( _his_ ) robot self. Or the container for what was left of it after Soulburner and Salamangreat Heatleo blasted him into this corner in the growing corners of the expanding network.

If the schedule proceeded too slowly, the Knights of Hanoi, they’d catch on and be on his tail.

It took a while for most of his data to reconstruct and clear out the bugs Ai’s backup provoked.

Mutsuba Asana was gorgeous by human standards, but this secondary persona he crafted was out of place among these characters, who could have easily come from a _Buddyfight_ anime.

“A while longer. A while longer…su.”

Galient’s excavation crew would dig up his missing data.

’cause if Jack Atlas were an angel, and Akaba Reiji once demanded fanservice, Roboppy could jockey to the finish line.


End file.
